Laramie Cigarettes
Laramie Cigarettes is a stand-in brand for Marlboro Cigarettes in the Simpson's universe. They are notorious for trying to sell cigarettes to any demographic, even teens and children. Variants *'Laramie 100's' - The most popular brand of cigarette in Springfield. (They are called "100s" because they have a long 100mm tube). It usually comes in a generic "Marlboro-esque" red-over-white pack. However, sometimes they use an all-red pack with a picture of a mustachioed cowboy (like Marlboro's "Marlboro Man" cowboy mascot) inset in an oval-shaped coil of rope. *''Lady'' Laramie 100's - A brand created for women. The same cigarette in a menthol-green pack with the text of "Lady" in the logo done in fancy copperplate cursive. *'Laramie Jr.' - A brand created for kids, resized to fit their smaller hands. The packaging is the same as the Laramie 100's pack except the cowboy mascot model is a child instead of an adult. It's smoked by the bullies and "bad girls" at Springfield Elementary. *'Laramie Slims' - "Pure Enjoyment . . ."Homer's Phobia (Season 8, Episode 15) The slogan is on the upper edge of the billboard. Laramie's Slim-sized (narrow circumference) cigarettes. It comes in a brick-red pack with the text of "Slims" in the logo done in a different, bolder font on a yellow background. Mrs. Krebappel's favorite brand. *'Laramie Hi-Tars' - "Ah, That Sweet Carolina Smoke!"Lisa the Beauty Queen (Season 4, Episode 4: #063) Laramie cigarettes are no longer allowed to do TV commercials anymore. To get around this, they sponsor events like The Little Miss Springfield pageant. During an advertisement for the pageant, Laramie company president Jack Larson takes a drag on a Laramie Hi Tar, exhales slowly, and then says this slogan. Selma and Patty Bouviers' favorite brand. *'Laramie Extra Tars' - "Now with more Nico-Glycerol!"HOMЯ (Season 12, Episode 9: #257) From an old 1950s Laramie Cigarettes TV sponsor spot. It has Itchy and Scratchy (along with Eddie "Rochester" Anderson as their valet "Louie") smoking Laramie Extra Tar cigarettes while taking a break from filming their TV show. Scratchy says this slogan while smoking. *'Laramie Ultra-Tar Kings' - Laramie's King-sized (85mm tube) line of extremely tar-laden cigarettes. *'Larami-e' - Laramie's brand of electronic cigarette. Rival Brands *'Chester Strikes '- A stand-in parody brand for Chesterfield and Lucky Strikes. Mrs. Krebappel offers them to the kids''Treehouse of Horror XVII:'' The Day the Earth Looked Stupid (Season 18, Episode 4, Act III: #382) when they think an alien invasion is attacking Springfield. References * After Bart and Lisa take a vocational test, Lisa is horrified to find that she is classified as a "homemaker". Disillusioned, she joins the "bad girls". When she meets them in the bathroom, one of them offers her a Laramie Jr. cigarette; Lisa places it behind her ear and says she'll smoke it later in class. * Lisa enters the Little Miss Springfield pageant. Laramie Cigarettes is one of the sponsors. Their mascot, Menthol Moose (a parody of Joe Camel), is later run over by Lisa's Laramie Cigarettes themed parade float. * Homer is afraid that Bart might turn gay. To counteract this, Homer sets Bart down on a traffic island and tells him to stare at a Laramie Slims billboard''Simpsons Road Rage'' Video Game (2001): There is a crude billboard for Laramie Slims similar to the one in episode S8Ep15, except the pack's design is reversed white over red with "LARAMIE" in a simpler block font in white letters in all caps. that features two buxom models in lingerie having a pillow fight. When Homer picks Bart up hours later, he finds out that all it did was make Bart like slim-style cigarettes. References Category:Fictional businesses in TV shows Category:The Simpsons Category:Tobacco